


Virgil Raine

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: A request, M/M, Sexual, Short Story, help me, omg i cannot tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Virgil thinks about Logan, but he's too anxious to admit to anything...Or I'm just really bad at summaries!! >-<A bit sexual...





	Virgil Raine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my shadowlings!!!  
> Okay on my YouTube I have made 2 Sander Side edits...They're bad but I have you enjoy!!!  
> Here are the links:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5gForctn20  
> and:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SutD3GlMbU

Virgil Raine was thinking about Logan Croft again. Logan was a elegant teacher with soft hazel eyes and nerdy, game-like glasses

Virgil walked over to the window and reflected on his surroundings. He had always hated Florida for it was too crowded. He thought Florida would be calm like the country side- god was he wrong. 

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a beautiful figure of Logan Croft.

Virgil gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a tall, shy, writer with eyes that were engulfed with make-up. His friends saw him as an anxious, adorable author. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for an inquisitive old man, who was standing out in the rain.

But not even a timid person who had once made a cup of tea for an inquisitive old man, was prepared for what Logan had in store today.

* * *

 

The sun shone like it always, making Virgil groan. Virgil grabbed his baggy, purple jacket that had been sat on the couch nearby; he put it on and started to play with the tassels.

As Virgil stepped outside and Logan came closer, he could see the vague smile on his face.

Logan gazed beamed just like the sun did-which made Virgil heart melt. He said, in a nerdy tone, "I heard there's a new coffee shop near the park, do you wan't come and join?"

Virgil looked back, even more crimson then he was before. "I would love to come on you," he replied, immediately regretting. 

''I MEAN u-uh I would love to join, heh heh''

They looked at each other. God did Virgil mess this up. He failed didn't he? Oh no he failed now it's not going to work out...

Virgil thought he was never gonna get out of this until he heard...giggling? 

Well it was...Logan!?! Logan was giggling, wiping a tear from his eye.

Logan looked happy, his emotions roaring like a lion.

''Come on" He laughed, "Let's go.."

Then Logan and Virgil went to the coffee shop, and spent a couple of ours chatting....


End file.
